Who Am I?
by LuluTheJunior
Summary: "Who Am I?" Is a story taking place in the universe portrayed in the Pokemon anime with its own twist. In this world, there is a mysterious but dangerous team Shadow, as well as a single family that seems to be pulling the strings on everything. The rest is told from the eyes of a young pichu, Lulu, who must travel this world with her power of speech and human intelligence.
1. The Quest

"Hello," I whispered into the quiet air as the grey sky of my dreamland slowly spun around my fading body.

"Hello," A mysterious voice answered as I quickly shot up from my small mattress. I put my hands together very quickly afterwards, and sat in a strange position for a while as I pondered what in the world had just happened.

My small hands were covered in yellow fur, as was the rest of my tiny form. I was a pichu. Quickly, I ran downstairs as I saw the time. It was thirty minutes after seven in the morning. I intended to have woken up an hour ago, and I was now late for school. I was the only pokemon attending human school, and that was because I could speak English. People also said that I shared the same amount of intelligence with the humans around me.

My fur blew around my body quickly in the mid-November air as I ran as quickly as I could across the small town of Palette, and for just a second, I pondered on my future as a pokemon with the intelligence of a human. Would I be caught and trained? Then it occured to me that I already was, though there was no pokeball involved.

I lived with an elderly man named Professor Oak, who had a strange fascination with both pokemon, and with odd things, odd things like me. As I reached the human door, I leapt up, and knocked on it as loudly as I could. It was loud enough, and the door was pushed open.

"You're late, Lulu," the tall man who taught the class smiled. Across the classroom, I saw Gary Oak chuckling lightly. That must be why my alarm never went off. Of course it's why my alarm didn't go off.

I nodded in apology to my teacher, who was six times my height, and I rushed across the class, and leapt into the raised seat beside my adopted brother, Gary.

"Why did you turn off my alarm?"

"I didn't," he claimed,"It turned off automatically after ten minutes, you were just sitting in bed the entire time, shaking, moaning in terror.

"I dreamt about a mystery man speaking to me," I looked to Gary,"but I forgot most of it. That doesn't matter though because my alarm doesn't turn off automatically, and unless somebody turned it off, it would have still been going when I woke up."

"Oh Lulu," Gary tsked,"Younger than every human in our class, but not smart enough to realise the obvious; Grandpa turned it off," Gary smiled, content with his lie.

All that I did in response was take the papers for the test that I had missed earlier in the morning, grabbed my pencil, held it as best as I could, began filling in answer bubbles, then lightly electrocuted the delinquent beside me.

"Jerk!" Gary complained.

I ignored him, and continued on my test, at least until he grabbed me by the tail,"I am Arceus compared to you!" he yelled,"Asinine little girl in the wrong body! Weakling! Orphan!" he finally screamed, gaining my attention.

"You are being raised by your grandfather," I finally responded quietly,"Call someone an orphan once you figure out where your own parents are."

"Where is your whole family?" Gary corrected himself.

"I don't know," I answered,"Your grandfather keeps claiming to know, and claiming that he will tell me once I am old enough to understand, but I am beginning to not believe him anymore, I am starting believe that they are dead, but all I want to know.."

"All I want to know is why you exist," Gary cut me off.

"All I want to know, is how," I turned back to my test,"and who is responsible."

"Now is the time to pay attention!" my teacher stomped as he spoke loudly from the front of the class. I dropped my pencil, and just looked forwards,"Today is our lesson on the recent war."

"There is no way that this is important," Gary turned to the side, as he began leaning back comfortably.

"As some of you may already know," our teacher spoke loudly,"The war lead to over ten-thousand human deaths, and many more pokemon deaths. The war started when a group of mysterious men marched into the great hall on the Indigo Plateau, and murdered a member of the Elite Four at that time, her name was Ellen, and she had trained fire pokemon. A group of men lead by two brothers who both studied as pokemon scientists, Ryan and Kaleb Xyen lead a search party for the group of brothers were known for their great friendship, and for their fierce rivalry. The two of them fought to be the champion of the pokemon league nearly ten years before their meeting during the beginning of the war resulting in Ryan taking home first prize after beating his older brother in a surprising comeback. The Xyen family was believed to be cursed, the boys' grandfather, Jack Grey, had made the choice to betray a woman named Sarah Dixson, and once Jack's daughter, Ella Grey, married Michael Xyen, Sarah came from out of nowhere, and brought called out to what had happened on the night of a new moon, she called out to Giritina for vengeance on the family, and a curse was given.

"He will have to watch as his family is ruined," the voice is said to have replied,"The son-in-law, murdered, the daughter, lost in pity, the elder son betrayed, and the younger lost to insanity. The elder son's child to be taken, and the elder brother's wife, dead soon after meeting her own child. Soon after, Grey's debt will be paid." This curse is not believed to be a tall tale because Ryan and Kaleb's father was killed by a lunatic before their mother took her own life. This all happened just before the two boys returned from their pokemon journey, to see their sister, alone. This sister, Kelly Xyen, is known for not being included in the curse. The story of the curse continues on further with the war, or I would not have spent so long on the Xyen family history," our teacher then laughed,"The brothers then lead their party through the forest by flashlight during the night of a new moon. Before they could get far, clouds rolled in quickly, and with them, a heavy rain began pouring down. The brothers' party ran for shelter, but the two were determined to find the murderer. Whether they were determined by their own sense of justice, or if they felt that by catching a group of murderers they would be avenging their own parents is unknown, but they persisted through the storm, even when lightning began striking the ground around them. As they were traveling, the winds caused the large part of a tree to fall down on top of Kaleb. He was injured, and pinned to the ground, but Ryan was unable to push the fallen tree off of Kaleb even with the help of all of his and Kaleb's pokemon. Suddenly, Kaleb released his butterfree to go and look for help. The butterfree rushed through the storm, looking as quickly as it could to find any pokemon that would be willing to help. It is said that the butterfree was unsuccessful in its search until it was nearly back, and a small pichu saw the bug type about to be struck by lightning. The pichu leapt above the butterfree, and was hit by the stray bolt of lightning sending the small pokemon to the ground. The butterfree, thankful for being saved, carried the pichu back to Kaleb and Ryan, where Ryan gave the pichu a single oran berry. The kindness shown by the humans instantly turned the pichu to their side, who quickly evolved to help push the fallen tree off of Kaleb. The two, and the pikachu then fought their way through the storm even longer until they were confronted by a group of five cloaked men. The men held firearms up, but were disarmed, as the pikachu quickly rushed through the gang, and electrocuted all of the armed men. Soon after, the murderers were apprehended, but as Kaleb and Ryan began working on their next project together, somebody attacked their lab, and attempted to kill Kaleb and Ryan, but the two defended themselves valiantly, and chased their attacker back to his hideout. The hideout was the ruin of a large, black colored castle hidden deep in Viridian Forest. The exterior was covered in large banners marked with the letter S. The brothers then looked inside to see a large military force training inside of the ruins, and rushed away as quickly as they could before reporting the apparent danger to the police. Before the mysterious army could attack anywhere, the Kanto region was prepared, and the first real battle occured in Vermillion City. In this battle, hundreds of people died on both sides, but the ending was as close to a stalemate as possible when both sides backed down. The subsequent battles all happened twenty-eight days apart. In the course of a year, the strange attackers were defeated, and their survivors fled, but the war end of the war came with great cost, as the final battle ended with more than a thousand casualties on both sides. After the war, the Xyen brothers continued their studies with the pikachu at their side when it was reported, and nobody ever knew what happened, that something had gone wrong. Days later, the police caught Ryan Xyen as he attempted to flee Kanto, and discovered something odd,"Something about him," the police report read,"was just strange, his way of talking, an odd coldness everywhere around him, and the fact that something about him just seemed, dead. We asked him why he had to leave Kanto all of a sudden while working on his project, and he just froze up, so we went to go and get Kaleb's permission to search the lab, but Kaleb didn't answer, then Ryan told us to stay outside for a few minutes as he went in to grab something that he had forgotten. Ryan was never a forgetful person when I knew him." When the door opened again, the stench of death filled my nose, and I, despite regular protocol, snuck into the house after taking Ryan back to the station to see if he was alright. Inside of the house, I found no sign of Kaleb, just a dead pikachu. A female pikachu, lay knocked out beside the dead male. Later, we saw that he had been hiding a feinted, newborn pichu. When the pichu woke up, it began crying. Ryan, however, was not found guilty of murder, and was let free. Nobody knows, to this day, what happened to Kaleb, but he is assumed to be dead," My teacher finished his lecture, then put a documentary about pokemon on the television.

After class, I walked back to my home of Professor Oak's lab, and made my way to the elderly human,"Did you know the Xyen family?"

"Who?" Gary asked as he walked through the door.

"The Xyen family," Oak answered,"were great people for the most part, even though Ryan is now a hermit living somewhere in the vast realm of Kanto, and Kaleb disappeared eight years ago."

"If it was eight years ago, this was all just before I was born," I said quietly.

"Right around that time, yes," Oak replied.

"I remember," I said,"When I was younger, you used to call me Little Xyen."

"That is what Kaleb would call the pikachu that saved him just before the war ten years ago," Oak said.

"I never saved you from anything, nor did I ever evolve," I pouted.

"You saved me from boredom," Oak smiled.

"Hey what about me?!" asked Gary.

"You brought about your own answers to boredom," The professor rolled his eyes,"Now you'd better start preparing for your pokemon journey beginning tomorrow!"

Gary ran upstairs.

"Hey," I then noticed something,"Why haven't I evolved yet, all of the other pichu in the yard evolved at age 5 or younger."

"You must be a late bloomer," Oak said quietly.

"Stop being so evasive," I looked at him,"Please, I want real answers."

"You are not fully pokemon, nor are you fully human," Oak spoke,"The rest you will learn in time, but more importantly, you have to do something for me tomorrow."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Lulu, you must have heard of Jack Grey when your teacher spoke of the Xyen family, I believe that the man still lives, you have to go and find him as soon as possible."

"I'll find him," I promised,"But I'm not going on my own, am I?"

"I intended for you to go on your own, but if you are so afraid, then you may find some assistance in the tall grasses, just don't press the button yourself," Oak rolled a pokeball over to me.

"No!" I protested,"I won't go and catch another pokemon."

"Well if you insist," Oak bent over and grabbed the metallic sphere.

"Alone, I'll be hoot hoot pellets by the first night," I pouted.

"You either are alone, or with another pokemon, but you must go."

"Alone!" I answered,"I'll leave first thing tomorrow, alone."

"Good luck!" Oak smiled.

I spent the rest of the night preparing myself physically and mentally, as well as saying my goodbyes to my friends.

When I eventually went to bed for the night, I was totally exhausted.

"Hello," I heard as the grey sky from the night before surrounded me.

"Who are you?" I asked, starting to feel cold.

"You will know when we meet in person," A human figure just stared at me with its head tilted towards the ground. Its eyes were cold and unblinking, its skin was pale, and broken, its voice was strange, and it wore a large black cloak.

I woke up, startled, but it was already morning. I walked downstairs to see Oak, and he handed me a small orange backpack filled apparently filled to the brim with berries. Gary was gone already.

I looked up at Oak again,"No, it was just a dream," I muttered before just smiling and saying,"Goodbye," as I walked out of the open door.

"Goodbye," Oak said happily,"and beware the new moon!"


	2. The Journey

As I moved forwards step by step, the tall grass around me gave the familiar feeling that I used to get when I walked about Professor Oak's yard. Each and every blade would push through my fur as I walked by them, and every step put me slightly closer to my goal. My goal was, of course, to find a man that I knew nothing about, and that would take me a long time. All that I knew is that his children were dead, and his grandchildren, if they were alive, made little contact with the rest of society. Most of all, I had an uncomfortable feeling of being watched.  
Despite my feelings and thoughts, I kept walking.  
"It might be impossible," I kept telling myself, but I would quickly rebut the idea of quitting,"I have to try anyway."  
Every once in a while, I would tense up after hearing a bird pokemon fly overhead. I could probably fight one of them, but I was also a very small pokemon, and when it came to that, being eaten became my biggest worry. Every time that I thought about that, my mind raced back to all of the training that Oak had made me participate in, and how it seemed that even he lacked confidence in my ability to survive on my own.  
Eventually, I began feeling hungry, and plopped down in the grass before opening my small backpack and grabbing an oran berry. It's juices dripped down my lip as I took a large bite out of my snack, and this made me happy as my mind drifted back to when some of my human friends and I had gone out to a restaurant together. At the restaurant, my friends tried introducing me to a piece of food that they called a burger. When I tried taking a bite of the human food, the taste that shot through my mouth disgusted me, I hate meat. It turned out to be fine though because I was able to get berries anyway, and we all had a nice time. That was really nice to go back to. I needed nice memories right then.  
I dug into my bag to grab another berry when my paw came across a small metallic object. When I grabbed it out of my backpack, I quickly knew what it was. It was a pokedex.  
I chose to hold it up to my own face, and it responded,"Pichu, the tiny mouse pokemon, can hold only a little bit of electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks at this stage. It usually evolves into pikachu before it becomes five years old. Pikachu later evolves into raichu when it comes into contract with a thunderstone. Oddly enough, pichu has no relation to dedenne other than the electric typing. A fully grown raichu often lives to about twenty-five years of age, whereas a pikachu will live to nearly twenty. A pichu not evolving before a natural demise is uncharted. Pichu, however, has the highest rate of unnatural death amongst its evolutionary line, and often falls prey to medium and large bird pokemon, despite a type advantage, as well as other larger pokemon, such as meowth, poochyena, and ekans."  
I chucked the machine to the ground, and curled up into a ball,"I'm eight years old, why in the world have I still not evolved. Stupid machine must be wrong."  
Suddenly, I felt the wind above my changing direction causing my ears to twitch about wildly. For a moment, my instinct took over me, and dropped me into a lower, crouched position before I analyzed the situation, grabbed the pokedex, and held it up to the sky.  
"Pidgeotto," the pokedex spoke in it's robotic voice,"Is a dangerous bird pokemon for smaller pokemon." Hearing this made me tense up more than I had before. Electricity began sparking from my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt the wind change again as the pidgeotto began charging me at full speed. In the time that I had, I took notice of the environment, noticing the tree just behind me. The pidgeotto would, if it got the chance, end it's charge by slamming me against the tree where I would be knocked out, and finished before I noticed.  
"Alright," I breathed heavily as it approached, then in the last second, dove to the ground allowing the bird pokemon to hit the tree behind me, ending its charge. The pidgeotto was damaged, but then began flying again.  
"Nice," It chirped in the pokemon language, which I understood just as well as I understood English,"You want to shock me?" It asked.  
"It's a bait," I told myself, and held back. I would not make a stupid mistake which could end up with me shocking myself.  
"A smart one?" it chirped wildly,"All the better of a prize!" It used gust with all of the force that it could muster. I jumped off to the side before I could be knocked off of my feet. It then turned, and continued its attack,"Just fall already!"  
I kept jumping around the pidgeotto for a while, as its attack grew weaker and weaker, probably from exhaustion, and the pidgeotto grew more and more furious.  
I was tiring myself out as well. Every step became a burden, and eventually, I did fall. The pidgeotto began charging me, and from the ground I would have no chance to dodge off to the side, so, I sat and waited. This time, I electrocuted the bird just before it could hit me. Even if I put little effort into the attack, it caused the tired pidgeotto to go veering off before crashing into the ground. It was knocked out.  
"Incoming phone call," I heard my pokedex beeping loudly from my nearby backpack. I crawled over to it, and grabbed the device, and opened it. Inside, the screen lit up to show an incoming call, and that the green and red buttons that the pokedex was normally equipped with were used to accept or decline the incoming call. It was Professor Oak.  
"Hello," I said after pressing the green button, and seeing Professor Oak's face light up onto the screen.  
"Lulu," His face seemed relieved,"Are you alright?"  
"Yes," I asked,"Why?"  
"I am notified whenever your pokedex spots a potentially dangerous pokemon. I began calling you, but you didn't pick up for a while. I admit, I feared the worst."  
I turned the pokedex around so that my screen faced the knocked out pidgeotto,"Does that satisfy you?"  
He smiled sadly as I turned it back to myself,"I've given you a dangerous task, do you wish to return home?"  
"No," I smiled with glee,"I will complete my quest."  
"Good luck, Lulu."  
"I'll talk to you later."  
"Goodbye," he hung up the phone, and I turned to my backpack. Quickly, I ate two oran berries. I looked out to the sunset, and saw large buildings on the horizon.  
Rejuvenated after eating the berries, I began running as fast as I could towards Viridian City. I came across a large river, then looked around for a way across. I ran to a makeshift bridge of wet rocks, and quickly began jumping from rock to rock, but slipped into the water halfway in. The current began dragging me downstream, but I began swimming to the opposite end of the river as best I could.  
"Gyarrrrr!" I heard from upstream. The current of the water itself, then shifted as some force pulled me upstream, my backpack, already a burden in the water, felt even heavier, and I grew closer and closer to whatever had made the noise.  
What seemed to be an attack from it had actually, unintentionally helped me, by pulling me back to the rocks that I had fallen off of. I climbed back onto a rock, then crossed the rest of the way, before the Gyrados could make its way to the rocks and attack me.  
I noticed clouds beginning to roll in over me, and a human girl chasing after a human boy on a bike,"Thief!" She yelled.  
I didn't have time to worry about it, and continued to to the now closer buildings.  
Once I was nearly half of the way to the city, lightning struck the ground not far ahead of me. Just after that, the clouds cleared out, and I saw the most beautiful pokemon that I had ever seen. It was a bird trailed by rainbows.  
When I made it to the entrance of Viridian City, a tall female woman in a blue outfit walked up to me from her kiosk just inside of the gate,"Do you know anything about pokemon thieves around here."  
"Pi?" I answered confused in the pokemon language, so that I would not draw attention to myself, then walked to the nearby pokemon center.  
I saw the boy from before, and took notice of the fact that he had been in my class at school, it was Ash Ketchum.  
"Hi Professor Oak," I heard Ash say to a wall, which I then noticed had a screen with Professor Oak's face on it. I then noticed that it was a video call just like on my pokedex. I jumped up behind Ash, and waved to Oak. Next, they began talking about the beautiful bird pokemon, then they finished speaking just before the girl from before ran in, and began chewing Ash out for stealing her bike, and allowing his pikachu to destroy said bike. Their conversation, then turned to the pikachu's well being.  
That would explain why neither the nurse, nor her chansey assistant were attending anyone else. All that I wanted was a room to sleep for the night. Suddenly, an alarm began going off.  
"Warning, a group of dangerous pokemon thieves have been spotted in the area!"  
"You've got to be kidding me," I said under my breath.  
"Prepare for trouble," echoed through the room as the ceiling blasted open.  
Everyone retreated into a back room, but I simply ran for the back door, and made my way into the forest beyond. I had no business staying there. As I tried to create a safe place for me to sleep for the night in the middle of a clearing, there was a loud boom, and when I looked back, all that I saw was a wall of flames and smoke. Luckily, the flames did not spread into the forest, and I was able to create a small den to rest in. After a long day, I had trouble staying awake, even with the horrific idea of being attacked by night, resting in the trenches of my mind.  
The world around me was grey, yet strangely familiar. Once again, I was dreaming.  
"Good evening, Lulu," I heard the mysterious voice from before,"I am sure that you still don't have any idea who I am."  
"Can we change that?"  
A cloaked man slowly walked out of a thick grey fog,"Not yet," his voice crackled.  
"It is obvious that you know who I am, but I want to know who you are. Are you a friend or a foe?"  
"That depends on what you believe, Lulu," He approached me, allowing a glimpse under the man's hood. I noticed that a long scar ran across his pale, balding head,"More importantly," he continued,"I know who you are, Lulu, who you are supposed to be."  
"Please," I was overcome with curiosity,"tell me."  
"I can't do that right now," The man had a deep chuckle to match his mysterious voice.  
"That doesn't matter," I told myself,"it's just a dream anyway, it's just my mind toying with my emotions towards that subject."  
"Oh no," the man came closer to me as he carefully looked over my now fading body,"You must be waking up."  
I shot awake, and once again, it was morning. I had not been attacked during the night, and the only other thing that I could see in the clearing was a large rock. I grabbed my pokedex from my backpack, then called Professor Oak.  
"Good Morning, Lulu," He yawned. A small cup of coffee was in one of his hands.  
"Good Morning!" I responded before moving to a more serious tone,"I've been wanting to talk to you."  
"About what," Oak's tired tone moved to match mine.  
"I've been having a strange, recurring dream lately, and every time, I am talking to a mysterious man with an odd voice in a foggy grey world."  
"It's no ordinary dream, Lulu," Oak's face moved fearfully,"It's a connected dream."  
"A what?" I asked.  
"A connected dream is a shared dream between two organisms, usually a human with a large amount of pokemon knowledge or a powerful psychic, human or pokemon, and somebody who they want to communicate with for personal reasons."  
"Who would want to talk to me, and why?"  
"I could name a few people," Oak muttered.  
"Like who?" I asked.  
"There is an evil group out there, and not the goons who call themselves Team Rocket. This group is elite and deadly. Their leader is an unknown man who is known for both his intelligence and for his psychic ability. The rest is shrouded in mystery, but my working theory is that they are connected to the group who started the recent war. Be careful, and beware the new moon!"  
"Thank you," I nodded,"I'll talk to you later."  
"Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."


	3. The Forest

I grew more and more cautious with each step in the dense forest. It wasn't uncommon for the screech of a large bird pokemon to call out from above as it hunted for bugs, or whatever else was unfortunate enough to be sensed by the flying menace. Whenever I heard a bird's call, I would dive into the brush without thinking twice. By the end of the first hour of travel, I was cut in many places, and thoroughly uncomfortable. The grass began to itch where brambles had cut me, and whenever I saw a stray weedle, I began to fall to my knees in hope that a swarm of beedrill was not just around the corner. Every so often, I would see a human trudge through the grasses carelessly, and I would envy them. The difficulty of my journey stemmed from my own, rational fear. Another hour into the journey and my steps became a burden. Every time that I heard anything slightly out of the ordinary, I would panic, but that was just the start. By this time, several parts of my body were clean of fur, and sticky with warm blood from trips in the thicker parts of grass, and my own intentional dives into shrubs.

I contemplated giving up, and turning back every time that I tripped, but I had to prove to myself that what Oak had spent my childhood teaching me, would not go to waste. He taught me how to survive, and I would prove to him that I was strong. I would prove that to the world. Then my mind would trail back to the question of what world, this one, or the one that I would visit after making a careless mistake, and finding myself in an unavoidable situation, or worse, dead and in the stomach of a much more dangerous pokemon than I had ever encountered before I even knew what had hit me. The thought had me terrified. Certainly that would be better than being eaten alive though. The thought of being eaten alive had kept me awake at night when I was younger.

Once I reached the third hour, I began taking frequent rests, and stopped myself from passing out on several occasions. I could not afford to pass out. Then again, backtracking for three hours, or continuing on for many more almost sounded less appealing than death itself. It was night by the time that I made as much progress as I had in the first hour of traversing the forest.

As I had expected, I was greeted by the now familiar foggy, grey world. I noticed that I looked similar to how I had looked when I finally went to sleep for the night. My fur now existed mostly in small patches, and my body was covered with an ocean of cuts and bruises. Something seemed off though, there was no voice or cloaked human to greet me.

"Good evening, Lulu," the man quickly stepped out of the swirling fog, then tsked,"are you alright?"

"Who are you?" I asked loudly,"and what do you want with me."

"Who I am does not matter, Lulu," the man kneeled down to look at me closely,"what matters is that I know who you truly are, and who makes up the rest of your family.

"They're dead," I replied quietly,"or I would already know who they are, Oak had a heart to make me believe that they were out there, but I know better by now, the only thing that is in the world is hardship and terror."

"That is a sad outlook on life," the man continued looking over me,"I hope that your usually cheerful self has not just adopted this depressing belief now."

"Hold on," I stepped back,"how do you know that I am usually happy."

"I've been watching you since you were very young."

"That's creepy."

"I understand, but excuse me for the fact that you intrigue me."

"I intrigue you, for the fact that I can speak, I presume."

"That assumption is not far off, but other things about you puzzle me as well. Not many pokemon, even with the power to speak, could pass in human school while multiple years ahead."

"Then I take it, I am no normal pokemon."

"What did Oak tell you about your lineage?"

"He seems to sense something dangerous about you, and for that I refuse to reveal such information."

"Then I won't tell you who your parents are," the man quietly slunk back into the fog,"unless of course, you want to know."

"He told me," I took this bait,"that I am more than a human or a pokemon, and yet I am neither one of them in full."

The man approached me, and when I saw his face this time, he seemed to have lit up,"I will meet you in person shortly, Lulu, and then, I will reveal the identity of your parents."

I noticed my body fading and cursed the fact that this man did not tell me before I left this mysterious dream world.

When I woke up, I noticed a weedle carefully looking over me. It seemed to be scanning me in some way or another. I stayed quiet and still until the weedle approached me, then I shocked it, and it fell to the ground feinted. If a hive of beedrill find a knocked out weedle, then whoever dared attack their offspring would be their next target, and knowing how violent they are, they would probably kill me without thinking twice. I gulped, sad for what I was about to do, and as I was about to stab the weedle with my pokedex, I heard a bird pokemon overhead, and instinctually dove off to the side. When I got back to the knocked out weedle, I prepared to attack once again, but chose to hold back. I am no murderer. With that thought in my mind, I quickly fled the scene, and ran right into a clearing that held the ruin of a massive black castle. Torn banners hung downwards, and the few that were mostly intact depicted the letter S.

Something about the place captivated me, and I simply looked at it for a long time, admiring its massive size, even in ruin. Before I could turn and leave, a cloaked human seemed to appear before me. As they grew closer to me, the warmth of the world around me seemed to simply disappear, and I was left shivering.

"Do you know what this place is," a voice came from the cloaked figure, but I was unable to react in any way, I was frozen by the immense power of whatever stood before me,"It is called the castle of the unlit night. A crucial battle in the war ten years ago was fought right here, it just so happened to be the base of operations for those who fought against Kanto."

I remained frozen despite the fact that I tried to respond,"Who are you?"

"I did promise you something," the cloaked man looked over me,"but now I find myself without the information that you seek. That is because I dropped it on the floor beside me, it is on the note, goodbye, Lulu, good luck on your journey."

Once the man walked away, and disappeared back into the treeline, I looked down and saw a piece of paper reading,"Fratricide lead to this scenario," I cursed my luck, unable to decipher the cryptic note, and began walking again. Eventually, I came into another clearing. In this clearing, I saw Ash, the girl who he had stolen a bike from, and a pikachu.

I walked over to Ash quietly,"Hello, Ash!" I wasn't worried about drawing attention to my power of speech near Ash, and his acquaintance.

"Hi, Lulu," he smiled as he looked down at me,"Have you met my pikachu?"

The pikachu walked over to me, and we looked each other over,"Pika!" It exclaimed meaninglessly as it noticed the amount of damage that I had taken.

Ash then looked over to see what had his pikachu so noticeably alarmed,"Are you alright?"

"Glad you noticed," I chuckled,"this forest is a total nightmare, there are dangerous pokemon everywhere."

"There are awesome ones, ripe for the catch as well!" Ash smiled,"Have you seen my pidgeotto?"

"No, and no thank you," I stepped back.

"Who's that?" the girl finally looked over to see me talking to Ash.

"She was a schoolmate of mine," Ash nodded to the girl,"a really nice person to be around too."

The girl walked over, then also noticed how I had been harmed,"Oh my, that looks like it hurts!"

"This forest," I repeated myself frustratedly is a nightmare!"

"Yeah," the girl set her bag on the ground, and grabbed a small blue bottle,"there are too many bugs!"

"Too many birds," I voiced my opinion.

"And bike-thieves!" the girl grumbled.

"I told you I'd replace it!" Ash yelled.

"I'm Misty," the girl's tone changes as she held the bottle up to me, and pressed down on a handle connected to it. This action caused a liquid to spray all over my body. It stung for a few seconds, but it wasn't long before I noticed that many of my injuries had closed up, and my fur returned to my body.

"Thank you," I looked at Misty,"Do you know where Pewter City is?"

"Pewter City should be just down that trail," Misty pointed to a trail leading north,"only another mile or so, but as an old friend of Ash, you must know how absolutely horrid his sense of direction is."

"He got himself out of a pickle in the woods a few times, his obsession with capturing pokemon always confused me."

"His intelligence is what puzzles me,"Misty whispered,"Now you'd best be on your way," Misty lead me onwards, and with her advice I wound up on a rocky trail shortly after I left. A sign was in place as a warning of the trail ahead being very steep. With that knowledge, I began slowly climbing down the trail, when I saw an ekans wrapped around a rock. It seemed to be asleep, or at least idle in one way or another, but that did not make it any easier for me to carefully move by it.

When I was very young, I had been playing in Professor Oak's yard when a wild ekans had managed to mix itself in with a group of Oak's ekans and attacked me. I was poisoned by it, and it began wrapping around me. While I was hardly conscious, I managed to use an electric attack for the first time, but only shocked myself making the situation worse. I wouldn't have escaped if my close friend, Joe, another pichu at the time rushed in and attacked the ekans. While his attack did little to the monstrous pokemon, it distracted it into dropping me, and chasing after Joe in a total rage. Joe lead it back it a group of Raichu, and the ekans wasn't seen in Oak's yard, or anywhere for that matter, again. The memory stuck with me though, and made it near impossible to do anything near any pokemon that even reminded me of ekans. This ekans totally ignored me though, but my careful route to avoid it was very awkward, and caused me to trip, and uncomfortably roll down the path until I could regain my bearings, and stop myself. Needless to say, my recently healed injuries were quickly replaced.

When I finally made it to the bottom of the steep path, Pewter City was in sight, and I chose to rest against a rock. Surprisingly, the rock began moving once I started to lean on it, and grabbed me with four arms. It then turned me around, and looked me over.

"Would you like a muffin?" The graveller asked quietly.

"I'm good," I smiled as I turned around in the graveller's arms,"thank you."

"It wasn't meant as a question!" The graveller suddenly seemed angry, as she used one of her four arms to grab a muffin from a pouch on her side, and forced it into my arms,"They're delicious, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would try one."

"No thank you," I remained calm,"I am sure your muffins are delicious, but I'm simply not hungry."

The graveller now seemed genuinely offended, and stuffed a muffin in my mouth. It tasted delightful, and I wound up eating the entire thing very quickly,"That was amazing!" I beamed at the graveller.

"I knew you'd like it," she smiled as she released me,"It's my own recipe!"

"It is wonderful," I continued smiling as I made my way towards the city ahead,"my only suggestion is to not be violent with people who don't want your muffins."

"I'll take that into consideration!" the graveller said with a friendly tone,"Good luck in the city!"

"Thank you!" I replied, noticing the sun still high in the sky, signalling midday. The rest of the trek to the Pewter City Pokemon Center was uneventful, and quite nice. When I made it inside, I was greeted by a friendly nurse who gave me a special healing ointment, and a room to rest for the night without me even having to speak in English.

I didn't fall asleep until much later, but just resting was nice after the horrible experience provided by the Viridian Forest. When I did fall asleep, I was not surprised to see the foggy grey world all around me.


	4. The City

"Good evening, Lulu," the now familiar cloaked man stepped out of the fog,"I think that it is time for me to reveal to you exactly why I've spent so long studying you, and for a long time, without your knowledge of it."  
"Answers are long past due when it comes to many other questions as well," I stated plainly.  
"Those will come later."  
"I hate to sound spoiled, but I would like them now."  
"You must be so confused."  
"I am."  
"My messenger delivered my note to you, I assume."  
"Your messenger?" I asked, recalling the events of the day before.  
"Yes, he should have given you a note reading"B fk ymup ulaji, Ryfl Xyil. Ymup kmseip wfq ebq qfvbmp," The man waved his hand, causing some of the fog behind him to turn into a note with the letters that he had just recited."  
"I did not receive this note, but it looks like some sort of a code."  
"So, it seems you have passed the test of observation, most pokemon who are even slightly capable of reading see it as gibberish, the truth is, that it has meaning, a meaning special to you, Lulu."  
"I'll never be able to understand that," I complained.  
"That's the point."  
"What do you want with me anyway?"  
"I believe that with a sample of your blood, I could unlock the secret that allows you to survive as a hybrid, and pass on whatever rests within you to humans and pokemon alike. Society would be greatly improved!" the fog behind the man changed to show a city filled with humans using pokemon abilities freely, and speaking in English to their pokemon. Huge banners marked with the letter S in a purple color hung from buildings. They were the same banners that were on the ruin that I had seen when I received the note. The city seemed perfect at first glance, but beyond that, something began to feel off to me.  
"I won't do that for you," I shook my head, and turned away from the vision created by the man, but it was all around me. I could not escape it.  
"You must."  
"That world isn't the utopia that you would expect!" I yelled.  
"Oh but it is," the man seemed to hiss.  
"That's impossible," I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see the city,"If part of me was used to grant a human pokemon abilities, or a pokemon human intelligence, the dangers of the world would only be amplified. If you have been watching me, as you claim, and I feel that you have been, you would know the nightmares that come with my life. Imagine a human who with that part of me that you want to give them fully became a pokemon. Now imagine that they are not trained to simply dodge the charge of a fearow."  
"They would be doomed."  
"Exactly."  
"It would be interesting, just to know what a human would do in that sort of a situation. One power granted by human intelligence is improvisation, and the ability to change your strategy when such an action is necessary. Unlike you, I trust in the human mind."  
"I trust that you have no experience in such a situation, whoever you are."  
"I do not, but my master does, and he imbues me with knowledge at all times."  
"Your master?"  
"Imagine a perfect being. A human who can use pokemon abilities, speak to pokemon with ease, and control the minds of those who they overpower."  
"It is terrifying."  
"It is quite the opposite. My master does not control me, but she does empower me. I use this power on my quest for knowledge about pokemon around the world."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"I am warning you, Lulu, my master will control this world someday whether you embrace them or not, will you join me?"  
"You are the group that fought against Kanto ten years ago!" I called out,"I saw your banners, and I will not join people who seek to take control of my home in a violent manner, or any manner for that reason. Our current leaders are sufficient, and I will not be a tool to your uprising," and then it hit me,"but you don't even want to give people the powers of pokemon to help society. You want to weaponize such abilities, to make your own extremely powerful. And turn those who oppose you into small, helpless pokemon, and attempt to execute them by sadistically releasing them into the wild, and watching as they are torn to pieces by stronger, wild pokemon."  
"You are totally wrong, I assure you. I do not seek a weapon at all."  
"My answer is no, and that is final, I assume that we will speak later," I woke up just after I said this. I looked at a small digital clock just beside the bed that was given to me by the nurse. It was early in the morning, but the healing ointment that I was given before I went to sleep had worked wonders, and I was fully healed.  
I grabbed my backpack, and walked into the front room of the pokemon center to see a small crowd of people. A young human girl walked up to me, and carefully pet my head. I noticed that this blonde haired girl held a microphone, and a white eevee sat on her shoulder.  
She then held her microphone up to my face,"Hello!"  
"Pi?" I answered using the pokemon language so that I would not draw unwanted attention to myself.  
"I am going to interview you!" the girl exclaimed,"So, what's your name?"  
"Pi… chu…" I continued using the pokemon language to address the human girl. While I spoke to her, the eevee that had been perched on her shoulder, leapt down, and began licking me.  
"Please satisfy my trainer," It said as it continued licking me.  
I began laughing as the eevee's rough tongue kept tickling me,"Hey get off me!" I then said in English.  
"You can talk!" the girl lit up.  
"Pi?" I asked again, trying to mask my mistake as if the human had misheard me.  
"I know you talked," she smirked,"and since you don't seem to want to talk, I'll tell everyone that you can talk, unless you give me an exclusive interview."  
"You start," I conceded.  
"What is your name?"  
"My name is Lulu," I answered quietly.  
"Do you have a trainer?" the girl asked.  
"No," I answered,"I guess you could say that I'm wild, by technicality, but I won't hurt anyone unless I have to."  
"Have you battled any other wild pokemon?"  
"I fought a pidgeotto a few days ago, but that's a long story."  
"Can you tell me?"  
"So," I said quietly,"a few days ago, I left Palette Town, and before I reached Viridian City, I was attacked by a massive pidgeotto, had I made a single mistake then, I would not be here today."  
"What a jerk, that pidgeotto," the girl frowned,"why would such a thing attack you like that? Did you provoke it?"  
"You must really not understand how wild pokemon see each other," I muttered.  
"I do too, understand!" the girl protested,"You all are a big group of friends who are happy to like throw parties together, and be caught by trainers when you want to move on in life."  
"No," I laughed,"trust me, I wish that was the way that life worked. In the wild, bigger pokemon attack smaller pokemon for food. That pidgeotto wasn't just being a jerk, it wanted to eat me."  
"That must be an outlier, I've heard that ekans likes to hug other pokemon."  
I froze for a second before responding angrily,"It is not a hug, ekans wraps around a pokemon that it plans to eat, and slowly squeezes the life out of it by wrapping around its victim, and suffocating them. If it succeeds in that attack, which it usually does, it proceeds to swallow its prey whole, and if they survived the initial attack, then they get to suffer until they die from the acids inside of the ekans' stomach."  
The girl just stared at me,"but that can't be, pokemon are supposed to be nice, I even wish that I could be a pokemon."  
"No," I replied,"you still are totally wrong, you would hate living as a pokemon, living in fear of everything that is slightly larger than you…"  
The eevee dove on top of me, and put its paw over my mouth,"Now I have no idea what you think that you are up to, but if you keep going on, and telling my trainer that she is wrong in her childlike dreams, then I am going to have a problem."  
"The world isn't the rainbow-filled plane of divinity that you think it is," I finished, and stormed out of the pokemon center doors into the bustling streets of Pewter city.  
"Poison fang, now!" I heard, from behind me, and just then, I felt two teeth, as sharp as knives bite into my shoulder, piercing my flesh, and injecting poison into my bloodstream. I hollered in pain, then noticed the girl watching in horror from the pokemon center. When I saw her, and let my guard down just for a second, the pokemon that had just bitten me pushed me to the ground.  
She ran out, with the eevee on her shoulder,"Uhh…" I heard from the ground,"Use quick attack on drapion!"  
"Use Crunch on that eevee!"  
"Eevee, no!" I heard loud footsteps scurry back towards the pokemon center.  
"Please help me," I thought as the pain in my shoulder began screaming at me to do something. I couldn't move, and the pain began to spread across my entire body. When I tried to get up, I just fell back on my head. I was unable to move, but worst of all, I was totally conscious. My muscles were fire. Everything was cold though. Hotter, colder, hotter, colder, but no happy medium in miles. Sparks began leaking out of my cheeks, and flowing right back into my own body causing the pain to become even worse.  
I felt a human pick me up. "Please, Arceus, help me," I thought. There was no answer. The world was spinning, but continuously moving forwards. Towards what exactly.  
"I caught a talker," I heard a nasaly human voice,"no need for 'er though, so at the right price…"  
"Thirty thousand," another human replied in a deep voice.  
"'Ows about a lil' more than the usual price of a an especially rare shiny, being able to talk is a much more special trait in my…"  
"CRACK!" a sound filled my ears, and I began falling.  
"How about I take the talker, amd all of your money," the man with the deep voice answered, then who I only could assume was the deep-voiced human picked me up. I released all of the electricity in my body onto him.  
"Jerk!" the man slapped me,"if only I had a pokeball on me, I'd put you in it, but for now, I have to get you to the pokemon center. I can't officially name you until I capture you in a pokeball, but when I do, I think that something related to toilet humor will be in order.  
I passed out after he said that.  
When I woke up, the kind nurse from before was looking at me,"I have bad news for you," she said,"While you were getting better here, somebody murdered your trainer, you were never captured in a pokeball though, so it was decided that nobody could inherit you. Now that this information has come in, we are going to let you finish resting up, then we are going to release you back into the wild. Are you alright with that?"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Wait," the nurse lit up,"You can talk?"  
"Pi?" I realized that I had tiredly repeated the mistake that had likely gotten me into trouble before. The memory was quite hazy though.  
"Ugh," the nurse looked down at the porcelain mug that she was holding,"bad coffee, huh."  
"Pi, pi," I said in agreement.  
"Your eyes," the nurse finished looking me over,"they remind me of someone who used to be very important to me. All of my sisters and I used to love him.  
"Pi?" I asked wondrously.  
"His name was…"  
"Chansey!" an especially large chansey ran into the room, seemingly angry at the nurse, and quickly pulled the nurse back out to the front room.  
I looked at a calendar. December 1st, it read. I had been away from home for two weeks now, but that did not make sense, for I did not remember travelling for even a single week.  
I shook it off though, thinking that I was just tired, and went back to sleep.  
I was not met with a grey world. For once, my natural sleep went uninterrupted.  
When I woke up, I was met with two soft red eyes.


	5. The Stalker

**A few things…**

 **For one: I hate to ask, but if you are reading this, please understand that it would be a huge help for me as a writer if you were to leave a review whenever you can. Whether you are trolling or actually giving your commentary on my writing, just please do. This will help me so much, and it only takes a minute of your time.**

 **Next: I wanted to leave a disclaimer here that this story, while already somewhat dark, will only get more disturbing, if subject matter related to death and hardship discomforts you, understand that it exists more and more as you read further into this story, and its upcoming prequels and sequels.**

 **Finally: I have not been doing this, but I just wanted to get it out of the way…**

 **I do not own pokemon! (I do wish this were canon though. Email me if you are reading this, Gamefreak.)**

I closed my eyes, and reopened them, but to my surprise, the two soft red eyes surrounded in black and blue fur still were just looking into my much smaller eyes. I screamed, and suddenly, it stepped back a bit, revealing more than the little bit of its face than I had seen before. Just then, it grabbed me, and despite my struggles, the lucario had no problem holding onto me.

As a chansey came into the room, the lucario slipped through an open window with me in its arm, and ran off into the woods. Once we were deep into the woods, it set me onto the ground.

"What was the purpose of that?" I asked tiredly in the pokemon language.

"I've been trailing you for a while," it said,"you seem like you could use some assistance."

"I do," I admitted,"your way about giving me that help seems a lot more like someone would if they wanted to kidnap and kill me, the rest of the details are implied."

"Sorry," it laughed,"I'm Zed, and you're Lulu, like I said, I've been following you."

"I have reason to believe that you aren't the only one watching me." I replied, causing Robin to step back a bit, and look around.

"If not me, then who else?"

"A mysterious man has been showing up in my dreams recently, everything that has to do with him seems cold and lost, like something lost to the ages. His presence alone is enough to chill me to the bone, not to mention his voice, his skin, and the way he hides himself in a mysterious black cloak."

"It's probably just a dream," for a second, he seemed terrified before changing his expression to the blank slate that he held for the rest of our conversation.

"It's a recurring dream that lead to me finding a note in real life that seems to have everything to do with the dream, sure, it may be just a dream, but there is something real about it."

"Have you met him in real life."

"I think so," I answered,"back in the Viridian forest, I came across an old castle, and there was a cloaked figure just outside of it who gave me the same feeling as the man in the dream."

"Few humans are that powerful, to corrupt your dream, and to have some sort of a freezing aura about him, I would go as far as to say that your man is probably a gengar or some other evil spirit."

"While everything does point to something negative surrounding this person, I still am not sure about their true nature. All that I really know is that he says that he is a scientist who believes that he could use my blood to give pokemon the power of human speech and intelligence, and humans the power of pokemon abilities, and that he seems to work for the same group that started the war ten years ago."

"I have a theory as to who this man may be, but it may scare you, are you ready."

"Sure, I've wanted to know for a while."

"No." Zed looked at the ground,"That can't be correct."

"What," I asked,"What was your idea?"

"It was a stupid idea," he grumbled,"It couldn't be right."

"But what if it is?" I looked at the Lucario,"I need to know this."

"I can't feed you wrong information," he seemed annoyed with himself,"If you didn't seem as important as you are, your quest and all, I'd have killed you just after that pidgeotto weakened you for me, but a human contacted you through a human made device, strange. I became curious, and I followed you, waiting for you to prove that you weren't doing anything of real importance. "

"Oh yes," I said,"my quest is of the greatest importance, and you are a good samaritan seeking to help me, or a scoundrel prepared to betray me when it benefits you most?"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Zed chuckled,"and while I am not the former, I am far from the latter."

"Far from is too close," I complained,"Now are you going to let me move on, or are you going to keep me from progressing towards my goal longer, Zed?"

"Don't even leave town tonight?"

"Why?"

"It is the night of the new moon," Zed looked down at me,"We should stay inside."

"Do you know why the New Moon is so important?"

"My old trainer, he was cursed to experience bad luck on the night of the new moon, and I feel like that passed onto me. I lost him on the night of the new moon."

"Who was your old trainer?"

"His name was Kaleb Xyen." Zed looked around,"He was a wonderful man, and he treated both trained and wild pokemon with the utmost respect. The rest is a long story."

"Tell me."

"Kaleb changed one day. After that, he seemed to go nuts. It was totally unlike him to get married, but later into the marriage, something else happened. His wife was injured, Kaleb disappeared entirely, Kaleb's brother, Ryan fled after telling me to leave, and to never come back. I have no idea what happened to Kaleb and Rose's child."

"Kaleb Xyen had a child?"

"I admit, I never met them, Rose or the child, ever since Kaleb married Rose, he kind of disconnected from even his own pokemon."

"What can you tell me about Ryan Xyen?"

"The man was always strange, but when Kaleb disconnected, Ryan became worse than ever, lashing out at pokemon for no reason, destroying things, and eventually beginning to wear a cloak that hid him from the rest of life. His face was rarely seen after that, and those who got a glimpse of if said that they'd never forget what they'd seen."

"Do you know anything about Jack Grey?"

"I as would any human."

Zed looked at my shoulder met him briefly, but that was just before everything got really weird. Kaleb disappeared, and following Ryan's order, I fled, and never was able to find Jack Grey again."

"Any idea where Jack Grey might be?"

"None at all, but I do know that he might be working on a secret investigation about something called Team Shadow."

"If it is a secret, then how do you know that?"

"I sneak around the human towns and cities, silently waiting for something to hear about, so that I can help who needs to be helped."

"Sounds like vigilantism."

"Any reason that pokemon should follow human laws?"

"Nobody is exempt from the law."

"Why do you care about human rules?"

"I was raised to be as human as I could, hell if I know why, but I was, so I take human rules to heart, and I care for them,

"Those rules don't benefit pokemon," Zed spat,"How's your shoulder."

I felt my shoulder, the only place where there was significant scarring caused by anything in my journey thus far. The bite from the drapion was very deep, and even the pokemon center's healing technology healed it only to where a scar remained,"The man who set his drapion on you was fully within the law to assault you just because you appear to be a pokemon, yet you still respect human laws. The begs the question, what are you at heart. Do you respect humans, Lulu, do you fear them, or do you envy them?"

"I guess," I looked up at Zed,"It is a little bit of all of those three things that you mentioned. You're right though, that isn't fair, for someone to be able to attack me. The reason that laws like that are in place though, is because before humans were allowed to attack pokemon, justly or not, pokemon would run wild in human society, destroying buildings. Murdering humans. Of course, it's unfair to me, to you, to every pokemon, but that doesn't mean that I can do anything about it. I am not about to go and talk to humans."

"Don't be a fool."

"I could say the same to you," I grumbled,"if we were to try to make a change in strictly human society, what would a human who liked human rules do to us?"

"They would strike us." Zed was angry,"They would treat us like rebels, they would attempt to kill us."

"Would it not be foolishness to put ourselves in that situation."

"Change is good."

"Sure it is, but I will not endanger my own being."

"What are you at heart, a human, a pokemon, something lesser, or something greater?"

"Easily something lesser," I muttered,"I am a weakling, a coward, someone who is afraid enough of humanity, that I refuse to try to make change where it is right."

"Why not try?"

"As you know." I turned away,"I have another quest, and I must finish it, no matter the cost."

"Why must you finish it?"

"I don't know, but maybe I'll find out who and what I am."

"Lulu, you already know what you are."

"That's not true."

"You said it yourself, but that doesn't matter, what you said, what some human said. What you are is up to you to decide, will you take that opportunity?"

"That makes no sense." I began to walk away,"I am what I am, and I can't change that. I was born to suffer. I was born knowing that the gift of humanity was just out of my reach, and that I was to live as a weak pokemon for eternity. That I was to live as prey, as an organism without the proper skills to defend itself."

"That is a horrid, hopeless outlook on life."

"All other outlooks on life would get me killed!" I exclaimed,"I learned that long ago, I used to be happy, I used to be all smiles and optimism. I used to think that I was something special."

"Why did that have to end?"

"It ended because I was attacked. I was attacked by an ekans who I had trusted, and why? Nobody knows, it was just in the nature of an ekans to attack a pichu who seemed helpless, an easy kill. It only let go of me because my friend attacked it."

"That's a shame."

"Everything leading up to that had been part of a game as well."

"So now, you don't trust anything about life, and believe that nothing will be ok because we're all destined to be killed and eaten by something bigger than us."

"Close," I nodded,"but some species are lucky to have no predators, and get to live out their natural lives until they die of sickness, are killed by another pokemon defending itself, or pass on, simply from old age, it's totally unfair."

"Not necessarily," The lucario chuckled,"When you think about it, smaller pokemon breed a lot more, and would overpopulate, causing each other to painfully starve to death, unless there were bigger pokemon around, to, let's say,"Control the populations," so that I don't offend you."

"Offend me?" I turned around,"As if. The system is unfair, that's what I'm worried about."

"Because you have to mess up your fur, and scratch your skin a little bit to get from one end of a forest to another without being killed by a larger pokemon? Really unfair, misses entitled, I have to spend the majority of my life hunting if I want to survive, and the fact that if I fail one too many hunts, I painfully starve to death is enough to keep me going."

"Great," I chuckled,"it's fair for you, so tell me, is it hard to pick on pokemon smaller than you, is it really that hard?"

"No," Zed looked around,"I guess not, the hard part, is finding a suitable prey, then stalking them until it is the perfect time to strike."

"Great," I said,"so by now, I've fallen deep into your trap."

"No," he replied,"Like I said, I don't intend to harm you."

"I'll believe that when you're starving, that is if you keep following me for very long, I

don't assume you've gotten bored of me yet."

"If you were boring, you'd be dead."

"Then I'd best keep my adventure interesting."

"I won't be watching from the sidelines anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be a part of it."

"That worries me."  
"I'm joining you. Lulu, whether you like it or not."

"I don't seem to have a say in it."

"You're right about that."

"I'm leaving now."

"Not on the night of the full moon."

"I'm leaving now, Zed," I began walking away briskly, and he followed me.

"If either of us get hurt because of the curse, it's your fault."

"I don't care."

"I know that you care, Lulu, you seem to prioritize your survival above all else."

"You're following me," I responded,"If I were afraid for my life before, I can just be

relieved now, my worries were correct, I'll be killed sooner or later."

"You're still afraid of me?"

"Of course I am."

"Nevermind, can we wait until morning to travel?"

"No," I said,"I'm done listening to other people," Come if you please, I'm on my way.

Zed did follow me, and while he constantly tried to get me to stop for the night, his pleas were to no avail.


End file.
